


penny for your thoughts (dollar for your smile)

by stefansgirl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, atsumu is a big fat simp, bokuto has a very high alcohol tolerance and no mercy, msby four are a bunch of idiots, platonic atsuhina, sakusa has dimples, ur basically seeing the world through atsumu's drunk pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stefansgirl/pseuds/stefansgirl
Summary: Their nightly outings have taught Atsumu three things.One: Bokuto Koutarou has a liver of steel and trying to outdrink him will result in alcohol poisoning (see subject no. 1, Hinata Shoyo, for proof). Two: Meian Shugo is a highly coordinated volleyball player but can’t get his head out of his ass long enough to actually land a shot in pool. Three: Sakusa Kiyoomi is a happy drunk.or, Atsumu learns that Sakusa has dimples
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 25
Kudos: 270
Collections: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021





	penny for your thoughts (dollar for your smile)

**Author's Note:**

> for sakuatsu fluff week day 9: "you're staring" 
> 
> this was inspired by a [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@carterrdraws/video/6928270789925981446?_d=secCgYIASAHKAESMgowXDNjIHmoYfI8E21ic4oCTmduntgMKrmzqxoG6FAXa4TK46JeilfGB7ZfUX9ZtKhlGgA%3D&language=en&preview_pb=0&sec_user_id=MS4wLjABAAAAn_WbSF660ZcHgcWAcIIYKm7r_jLlXY7dUsKeSCDT4Ox52bkMJA9hRbEanJuRvcrj&share_item_id=6928270789925981446&share_link_id=7C916434-4428-4510-A872-B3D1AA6ECD27&timestamp=1614038667&tt_from=sms&u_code=d779h6kjjfai0h&user_id=6712948743601505285&utm_campaign=client_share&utm_medium=ios&utm_source=sms&source=h5_m) of atsumu discovering sakusa has dimples and proceeding to malfunction. you can check out more of the artist's beautiful art right [here](https://www.instagram.com/carter__kel/?hl=en) !

It’s a common ritual for the MSBY Black Jackals to go out drinking after a game. 

When they win, it’s a celebration, a thank you to themselves and to each other, and they drink to good games and even better players. When they lose, it’s a way to forget their loss on the court, offering them a comfortable numb and a reason to be happy even though they shouldn’t be. 

For Atsumu, it’s just another reason to spend time with the teammates who have become his family away from home. 

Tonight finds them in their regular bar after a win against the Red Falcons. They’re all in high spirits. Meian and Barnes are at the pool table, Hinata stands with Inunaki and Thomas at the dart board, and Atsumu sits at the bar with Sakusa and Bokuto, already feeling tipsy. 

His current state is about to worsen, though, because Bokuto dares him to go shot to shot with him and even though he knows none of them can outdrink Bokuto (really, he’s tried) and agreeing to this means absolute death, Atsumu still can’t back down. 

He swallows down each shot quickly, wincing as the vodka hits the back of his throat and immediately chasing it down with a gulp of cranberry juice. Beside him, Bokuto downs each shot easily, requesting another before his empty glass even hits the counter again. 

After their fourth shot, Atsumu groans and lays his head on his arm which sits across the counter. Bokuto just cackles and takes another sip of his drink. Atsumu watches Bokuto through bleary eyes and groans again when he hears Sakusa order another round of shots. 

“Stop orderin’ more, Omi,” he mumbles. 

“Didn’t you say you were gonna match Bokuto tonight?” 

“Never said that,” Atsumu denies, even though, yes, he did say that.

“Come on, Tsum-Tsum, don’t tap out now.” Bokuto pushes the shot closer to his face and he wrinkles his nose at the scent. 

“Why doesn’t Omi drink with you?” 

“Because I actually wanna be able to walk home by the end of the night,” Sakusa says. 

“But we’re all walkin’ home together.” 

“Exactly. Who do you think is gonna get us there?” 

“I dunno but ya need to find a new drinking partner, Bokkun. I can already feel my liver failing.” 

Atsumu feels strong hands wrap around his shoulders and start to massage the knots out. He sighs at the feeling. 

“You got this, Atsumu-san.” He hears Hinata’s voice from behind him. “Someone’s gotta beat Bokuto-san.” 

“It’s not gonna be me, Shouyou.” Atsumu groans. 

“Hinata, you’re supposed to be on my side. Whatever the fuck happened to being my disciple.” 

“I stopped being your disciple the day you dared me to outdrink you and I got alcohol poisoning.” 

Bokuto shrugs. “Not my fault you can’t hold your alcohol.” 

“We were drunk every night in Brazil, Bokuto-san. I can definitely hold my alcohol.” 

“Oh, here we go again about Brazil.” Bokuto scoffs but Atsumu can tell there’s no heat behind it. “We get it, Shoyo, you went to Brazil and had the time of your life without us. Stop rubbing it in our faces.” 

“Bokuto-san,” Hinata sing songs, “If you wanted to travel the world with me you could’ve just said that. No need to get jealous.” 

From the corner of his eye, Atsumu sees Bokuto wink at Hinata, and a second later, Sakusa is flicking them both on the forehead. 

“Stop being weird.” 

“Don’t worry, Omi-san, you can come, too.” Atsumu hears the grin in Hinata’s voice and it makes him smile too. 

“And me?” Atsumu mumbles, his voice muffled by the arm that his cheek still rests on. 

“And you, Tsum-Tsum.” Bokuto reaches a hand up to pat his cheek. 

Sakusa takes another sip of his drink. “You know, for all we hear about this sacred time in Brazil, I’m starting to doubt it ever actually happened.” 

“Of course it happened,” Hinata says. 

“So why can't you hold your alcohol?” Bokuto raises a brow. 

“I can!” He digs his fingers into Atsumu’s back harder and Atsumu groans as Hinata works out a knot in his shoulder. 

As a thank you, he voices his support for Hinata. 

“Obviously Brazil happened. How d’ya think Sho-kun got so beefed up?” 

“Finally someone recognizes my hard work.” Hinata huffs. “It was hard playing beach volleyball in the beginning with my little twig legs.” 

“But now you’re a big boy.” Bokuto nods in approval and smacks one of Hinata’s thighs. Hinata lets out a loud laugh into Atsumu’s ear. 

“Oh, god,” Sakusa groans. “Please don’t refer to him as a big boy ever again.” 

Atsumu turns his head to look at Sakusa, and when he sees the pinched expression on his face, he bursts out into laughter. When it starts to die down, he lays his head back against his arm and closes his eyes. 

“Man,” he sighs. “That game wiped me out.” 

“Aw, come on, Tsumu.” Bokuto whines. “It’s too early for you to get tired.” 

He ignores Bokuto. “Keep goin’,” he mumbles to Hinata who has stopped massaging his shoulders and now rests his hands on Atsumu’s back. 

“As much as I’d love to be your chiropractor for the night, I came here to cheer you on.” He slaps Atsumu’s back hard. “Now get up and make me proud.” 

“Shouyou-kun,” Atsumu whines. “You’re cruel.” 

“Come on, Miya, don’t tap out now,” Sakusa says from beside him, smirking at him over his glass. 

Atsumu groans. “Not you too, Omi-kun. Do you guys _want_ to see me in pain?” 

“Yes,” come three immediate responses. 

Atsumu sighs and motions for Bokuto to pick up the next shot they have lined up. He takes a deep breath and knocks the shot back, wincing as he empties the cup. 

When he sets it down, he looks up to see Bokuto unaffected, smiling at Atsumu like he didn’t just down his seventh shot of the night. 

“This is what the headline’s gonna look like tomorrow.” Atsumu spreads his hands out in front of him, giving them a visual. “Miya Atsumu, twenty three, betrayed and killed by his own teammates.” 

“What’s the news segment gonna sound like?” Sakusa asks. 

“The people are dying to hear it, Atsumu-san.” Hinata nods, eyes wide.

“Okay, I'll do a live reenactment,” Atsumu says, his voice a little wobbly. Bokuto already has a fist up to his mouth, trying to hold back his laughter. 

“Here we have live in the studio, one of the accomplices in the murder of the young star, Miya Atsumu. Bokuto Koutarou, what do you have to say for yourself?” 

Atsumu holds the imaginary microphone in front of Bokuto, who clears his throat and lowers his voice an octave. 

“I had to do it, folks. We call it tough love here at the Jackals stadium. If you want someone to toughen up, you send them into liver failure. There’s no other way.” 

Hinata’s arms are wrapped around Atsumu’s waist now and his head rests against Atsumu’s back. When he giggles at Bokuto’s response, Atsumu can feel the vibrations of his laughter across his entire back. 

It makes Atsumu burst into his own fit of giggles, and soon the four of them are all laughing loudly. 

Atsumu loves times like these the most—when all their inhibitions are lowered for a couple of hours and they can enjoy each other’s company without a care in the world. 

When Atsumu first joined the team, these had felt more like team bonding exercises than a night out with friends. He showed up, nursed a drink at the bar for a couple hours, then left with the first person that announced their departure. 

On rare occasions, he’d take shots with Bokuto and Hinata, who’d rope him into throwing darts or playing a game of pool. 

One night, they invited him back to Hinata’s room, ate takeout, and stayed up talking until they passed out on the couch. The headache Atsumu woke up with the next morning made practice a living hell, and the next time they invited him over, he declined. But after that, he felt better connected to them, like he had finally found his place among his teammates. 

Their nightly outings have not only brought Atsumu closer to the team, but they’ve also taught him three very important things. 

One, Bokuto Koutarou has a liver of steel and trying to outdrink him will result in alcohol poisoning (see subject no. 1, Hinata Shoyo, for proof). Two, Meian Shugo is a highly coordinated volleyball player but can’t get his head out of his ass long enough to actually land a shot in pool. Three, Sakusa Kiyoomi is a happy drunk. 

It was the last revelation that had conditioned Atsumu to feel copious amounts of excitement at the prospect of their post-game outings. 

Every night, Atsumu and Sakusa always find themselves sitting alone at the bar at one point or another, their teammates scattered in various places around them. They talk for hours on end, and on rare occasions, Atsumu will say something outrageous that has Sakusa bursting into loud laughter. 

The first time Atsumu made him laugh—not one of those small snorts he lets out when Bokuto faceplants into the net and not one of those half smiles he gives where the corner of his lips quirk up a little but he tries to keep his expression neutral so he doesn’t give Atsumu the satisfaction of letting him think he’s funny, but a real, honest to god laugh—Atsumu stared at him in shock for a minute before he, too, threw his head back in loud laughter. 

It’s not like Sakusa doesn’t laugh, he’s just more subdued with his reactions. It takes more to get truly uproarious laughter out of him. When he’s drunk, though, all of that changes. He smiles easily and laughs openly and Atsumu feels himself falling that much harder every time Sakusa does. 

Sakusa Kiyoomi is a happy drunk and Atsumu thinks it’s the greatest thing that’s ever happened to him. 

More often than not, Atsumu will begin rambling about something and Sakusa will stare at him contently, like he’s happy to be there and nowhere else in the world. Atsumu always loves when Sakusa looks at him because it makes him feel important and vulnerable and _seen._

This is how he looks at Atsumu now, through lidded eyes, a trace of a smile on his lips. 

Hinata and Bokuto had wandered off to the pool table, leaving Sakusa and Atsumu alone at the bar. They’re talking about something that neither of them will remember in the morning, when Atsumu says something that has Sakusa’s entire face transforming.

He usually hears Sakusa’s laughter before he sees it. Most times it happens in the middle of Atsumu’s drunken rambling and he’ll be looking at the bar or staring into his glass. 

But this time, his drowsiness has him laying his head down on the counter, staring at Sakusa sideways, and he gets to see it happen almost like it’s in slow motion. He doesn’t even remember what he said, because when he sees Sakusa’s eyes squint into little crescents and the beginnings of a smile start to form on his face, all rational thought escapes him. 

He sees the exact moment when the laughter bubbles past his lips and to his surprise, he sees the small indent form right in the center of Sakusa’s cheek. 

Sakusa’s laughter dies down and the dimple disappears and Atsumu almost wants to get up and start doing a circus routine just so Sakusa can laugh again and he can look at that dimple some more. 

He continues to stare at Sakusa’s face, waiting for another appearance of it, but when Sakusa notices his silence, he furrows his brow. 

“What?” 

“What?” Atsumu repeats back, still staring at Sakusa’s cheek. 

“You’re staring.” 

“Omi…” he breathes out. 

_“What?”_

“You have dimples.” 

Sakusa raises a brow. “So?” 

“So,” Atsumu says pointedly, “They’re cute.” 

Sakusa rolls his eyes and takes another sip of his drink. “Shut up, Miya.” 

“I’m bein’ serious.” 

“You’ve had too much to drink.” 

Sakusa pulls the drink out of Atsumu’s hand and Atsumu lets him. He latches onto Sakusa’s shoulder instead. 

“No, I’m not too drunk.” Atsumu shakes his head, even though, yes, he may be slightly too drunk. His vision has gone a little blurry but he’s sure of what he saw. 

He reaches a hand up and pokes a finger at Sakusa’s cheek, right where the little indent was. 

“It was right here, Omi.” He wiggles his finger on Sakusa’s cheek. “Right here.” 

He grabs Sakusa’s chin and turns his head, looking at the other side. 

“Smile again, lemme see if ya have one on the other cheek, too.” 

Sakusa huffs and slaps Atsumu’s hand away, but Atsumu doesn’t miss the slight flush to his cheeks. 

He furrows a brow in concern. “Are ya hot, Omi?” 

“What?” Sakusa splutters. 

“Yer cheeks,” he points at Sakusa’s face. “They’re red. Are ya hot?” 

“No, I’m not hot.” 

“It’s okay, Omi. I can help. My hands are really cold.” 

He brings his hands up again and presses the backs of them to Sakusa’s cheeks. His skin is hot to the touch and he’s expecting some of the heat to dissipate at the coldness of his hands, but Sakusa’s cheeks go even redder. 

“Omi,” Atsumu whines, grabbing onto Sakusa’s cheeks and shaking his head back and forth a little. “What’s wrong? Are ya sick?” 

Sakusa grabs onto one of Atsumu’s wrists and pulls his hand down. The other one stays cupped around Sakusa’s cheek. 

“Atsumu, I’m not hot and I’m not sick, but you need to stop touching me.”

At Sakusa’s words, Atsumu immediately withdraws his hand. “Did I make ya uncomfortable?” He looks up at Sakusa with wide eyes. “I’m sorry.” 

“Atsumu, no—” He breaks off in a sigh. “You didn’t make me uncomfortable.” 

He puts his head in his hands, not paying attention to Sakusa’s words. “I’m so sorry, Omi. I try so hard to respect yer boundaries but sometimes I get excited an’ I can’t control it an’ I act without thinkin’ an’ I really didn’t mean to—” 

“Atsumu.” 

He grabs Atsumu’s hand and places it back on his cheek, effectively shutting him up. Atsumu stares at him in wonder before he slowly strokes his thumb across Sakusa’s cheek. 

The blush is back, high on Sakusa’s cheek, and Atsumu feels his breath catch in his throat at the sight. 

“Omi,” he breathes out.

“What?” Sakusa asks, just as quiet. 

“Smile for me one more time. I need to see that dimple again.” 

“Atsumu,” Sakusa groans. 

“Please, Omi-kun.” He juts his bottom lip out, giving Sakusa his best pout. Judging by Sakusa’s raised brow, it’s not very effective. 

“Listen,” Sakusa says, “I obviously don’t have a problem with you touching me but people are gonna start to think that there’s something going on between us. The whole team is here.” He reminds him. 

Atsumu sighs. “I know I should keep my hands to myself but it’s hard when yer so pretty, Omi.” 

Sakusa bites down on his lip hard and Atsumu wants to imagine it’s because he’s holding back a smile. 

“Do you _want_ everyone to think we’re together?” he hisses.

“Well, they already know, Omi-kun,” Atsumu giggles. 

“Know what, Atsumu?” Sakusa raises a brow. “We’re not dating.” 

“I know _that.”_ Atsumu laughs again, twirling a lock of Sakusa’s hair around his finger. “I’m not that drunk. I’m sayin’ they already know that I have a crush on you.”

Sakusa’s eyes widen. “You _what?”_

“Have a crush,” Atsumu says with equally wide eyes. 

“Why?” And he sounds so incredulous that Atsumu rolls his eyes. 

“I already told you yer pretty, Omi-kun. Is it so hard to believe?” 

“That’s not a crush, though, that’s just a physical attraction.” 

“That’s what you think, Omi-Omi. I have a crush _and_ a physical attraction.” 

“You shouldn’t be telling me this, Atsumu,” Sakusa groans. “You’re too drunk for this.” 

Atsumu shakes his head. “I’m not too drunk to know what my feelings are, Omi. I know that I like you.” 

Sakusa looks at him mournfully. “You’re gonna hate yourself in the morning.” 

“Only if you reject me.” Atsumu grins. “If this all works out then I’ll thank whatever bravery my alcohol induced mind has granted me.” 

Sakusa sighs. “Well, if it doesn’t work out you only have yourself to blame. I took no part in this.” 

His thumb moves up to smooth over Sakusa’s eyebrow now, and unthinkingly, Sakusa leans into the touch. They stay like that for a moment. 

“You seriously have a crush on me?” 

Atsumu hums, keeping his eyes on Sakusa’s face, studying him closely, trying to memorize all of his features. He doesn’t know if he’ll ever get this chance again. 

“And you said the whole team already knows?” 

“It’s hard to keep it a secret that I have feelings for you,” he whispers. “You know I can’t help but talk about the things I like.” 

He tucks a piece of hair behind Sakusa’s ear, then keeps his fingers there, gently tracing the shell of his ear. 

“Atsumu,” Sakusa says, and his voice sounds a little strained. “Stop touching me.” 

Atsumu pouts. He stops his movements but keeps his hand tangled in Sakusa’s hair. 

“But ya said I can touch now.” 

“It’s hard for me to think when you’re touching me like that.” 

Atsumu nods and withdraws his hand, but after the words process in his mind, he gasps. “Does that mean you have a crush, too?” 

Sakusa blushes and it’s his turn to put his head in his hands. He sits like that for a while, staring at a drop of alcohol on his napkin. 

“Omi.” Atsumu pats Sakusa’s head, trying to get his attention back on him. 

“Just give me a minute, Atsumu.” 

“For what?” 

“I’m trying to calm down,” he says, and Atsumu’s eyes widen at his confession. 

“Are you sayin’ I make you nervous?” 

Sakusa turns his head and gives him a glare. “You sprung all this on me at once, Atsumu. Sorry if I’m freaking out a little.” 

“But freakin’ out in a good way, right? Freakin’ out because ya like me back and yer happy so yer heart is doin’ that crazy thing where it beats really fast and ya feel like yer about to die. Right?” 

Atsumu looks at him expectantly, trying to control the rapid beating for his own heart. 

Sakusa stares back at him for another moment then sighs. “Right.” 

“Omi-kun!” Atsumu cheers, throwing his arms around Sakusa. “I knew my bravery wasn’t for nothin’. Thank you Bokkun for sendin’ me into the early stages of liver failure.” 

Sakusa looks down at him with a grimace. “You always get so touchy when you’re drunk.” 

“Sorry,” Atsumu says, but nuzzles his face further into Sakusa’s neck. 

Sakusa sighs and reaches a hand up to tangle into the back of Atsumu’s hair. “Don’t apologize.” 

He rests his chin on top of Atsumu’s head and they stay like that for a moment, not paying any mind to anyone else in the room. Atsumu looks up at Sakusa, taking in his pink cheeks and even pinker lips, and he’s left with a feeling of desire so strong it feels like it’s gonna eat him up from the inside. 

“I wanna kiss you so bad right now,” he whispers. 

Sakusa’s breath hitches and Atsumu doesn’t miss the way his voice wavers when he whispers back, “So do it.” 

Atsumu shakes his head. 

“Not now. Tomorrow, when I’m sober. I don’t wanna kiss ya for the first time when I can't even see straight.” 

Sakusa hums and pulls Atsumu back to his chest, but not before Atsumu tilts his head up and presses a kiss to Sakusa’s cheek, right where his dimple was. 

When he pulls away, that blush is back and to Atsumu’s delight, so is the dimple. He wants so badly to kiss the smile off Sakusa’s face, but instead he presses another kiss to the indentation in his cheek. 

For now, this will do. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> sakusa with dimples is a hc that's very personal to me. much to think about. 
> 
> thank you for reading!! comments and kudos are greatly appreciated :) 
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/atsum00s)


End file.
